What A Life
by Beliebinlove
Summary: Meeting Him was fate. She knew this and understood it. Falling in love with him? There was no choice. JUSTIN BIEBER
1. Introduction

The crowd chanted his name over and over again as he moved effortlessly across the stage. Girls were crying out for him to give them one touch of his hand so they could brag to their friends and tweet about it later. He was hyped and the mood showed no sign of stopping. Adrenaline ran through his veins as he sang into the microphone that had become his life and soul just a few months ago.

"Did you guys have fun tonight?" He screamed into the microphone expecting the same answer he always got: more screams. He wanted to cover his ears to shield himself from the high pitch sound that now filled the arena but tomorrow's issue of Teen Vogue would be all over the fact that he didn't respect his fans. It wasn't easy to uphold his image as Hollywood's biggest flirt, but it wasn't necessarily hard either. It was an easy price to pay for the attention and fame he was receiving.

"You did great today." His mom said as he exited through the side hallway and started walking toward his dressing room. He sighed and nodded before shutting the door in her face and walking to the couch. It was the same thing every night. He'd come off stage, she'd said the _exact_ same thing, then he'd be escorted out and into the bus by Kenny. "You alright?" he heard his mom ask from outside the closed door and he sat up from his spot on the couch.

"Yeah. I'm good." He answered and made his way into the bathroom to change into a new pair of jeans and sweatshirt. He looked at Himself in the mirror and his eyes instantly fell upon the black circles around his eyes. He flipped his hair that drove girls wild and put on one of his signature hats before opening the door to walk back through the screams that he left behind when he walked off stage.

**So this is the Intro. I'm a little scared about its briefness. Tell me what you think by commenting. **


	2. Meeting the neighbors

The doorbell rang making the family sitting down for dinner jump. They each looked around at each other before Maggie groaned and stood up. "Don't all run to the door at once." She made her way to the front door opening it slightly, seeing a man standing on the front porch.

"Hi. My name is Jeremy. You just moved in?" He asked politely as Maggie stared at him nervously. Her parents showed up behind her and smiled at the stranger at the front door.

"I'm Leslie and this is my husband Mark." Maggie's mom said as she held out her hand for the man to shake. Her dad mirrored her reaction but with more force. The men stared at each other for a brief second before smiling.

"Well, my wife is at work and she kept telling me to come over and meet you guys. We live in the house over there." Jeremy said pointing to the house next door. Maggie took the time to take a look at the man standing before her. He seemed genuinely nice so she decided to smile at him. He seemed to notice the change in attitude but he frowned slightly and a worried look crossed his eyes before he regained his composure and smiled slightly.

"Well, I'd love to meet her." Leslie said and putting her hand around her daughter's shoulders. Maggie sighed and turned around and walked back into the dining room where her brother was waiting for the return of his family. "Sorry about her. She didn't want to move.." Leslie explained slightly embarrassed by her daughter's behavior.

"Trust me. I know the feeling." Jeremy chuckled and took a step backwards. "Tomorrow we're having a little party. It's nothing big but we'd love for you to come along. It's around 5."

"Sure, we'd love to stop by." Mark answered politely. Jeremy took a step back again and smiled.

"Great see you then. Enjoy your dinner." Jeremy turned and started walking back to his own house.

The next day Maggie woke up to the sound of a loud bang coming from downstairs. She quickly got out of her bed and made her way downstairs to see what had happened. On the floor was a glass bowl broken into several tiny pieces. Looking around the kitchen for the culprit, she found her cat laying on the counter. She sighed and picked up her cat to put her in the other room. When she reentered the kitchen she saw a note on the door.

_Maggie, We had to go to the office for a couple of hours. We'll be back by two. Unpack your room. Love, Mom and Dad xx_

Figures, Maggie thought as she grabbed a dust pan and brush to clean up the mess. She heard a couple of girls scream from outside. Making her way to the door, she slipped on her comfortable Uggs and opened the door. Outside was a big blue bus with a cluster of girls surrounding it. She quickly made her way across her yard to try and get a better look.

"Please, just come inside." She heard a familiar voice that she couldn't put a name on. She turned the corner of the bus and saw Jeremy trying to pull someone out of the bus. Jeremy sighed and turned to the crowd. "Oh hi Maggie. How are you doing?"

"Oh... uh. Fine. What's going on?" She asked as she tried to get a look of the inside of the bus, however Jeremy moved in front of the door to block her view.

"Well... uh... you see..." Jeremy started but was pushed aside when a teenage boy exited the bus. He sighed and motioned to the boy who was now walking away and towards the screaming girls. "That is what is going on."

"What- I don't understand." Maggie asked trying to get a closer look at the boy who seemed to pay no attention to Jeremy.

"I've got to go Maggie. See you tonight." Maggie turned back to where her new neighbor was standing to see that he was gone. The boy was still standing on the side of the road smiling and taking pictures with the girls. She took the moment to take in the crowd that had formed outside of her house and Jeremy's. The girls were all either crying or smiling hugely while shoving books and CD's at the boy's hand. Coming up empty she decided to go up to one of the girls who were in the back of the line.

"Uh... What's going on?" She asked as she came across a blonde who looked to be around her age. The blonde turned to her and the smile that was plastered on her face instantly fell while a disgusted look took its place. "Never mind..." Maggie mumbled and stumbled farther back into the line.

"Don't mind her. She thinks she's the queen of these parts of town." A friendly girl smiled at her. She was holding a CD and waiting patiently behind everyone else. "I'm Lizzie." The girl held out a hand which Maggie politely shook.

"Maggie." The two stopped shaking hands and looked back to where the boy was standing. He had a hat on and sunglasses making it almost impossible for Maggie to see who he was. "So, you know who he is?"

"Anyone would be crazy not to know who he is. Whether they like him or not, they know him." Lizzie answered with a smile on her face. "I fall into the category of the ones who don't like him what-so-ever."

"Then why are you waiting in line?"

"My sister wanted an autograph but she's sick so my mom forced me to come out here and get it for her." Lizzie waved the CD back and forth while sighing. Maggie took a look at the CD and her mouth hung open. In Lizzie's hand was a Justin Bieber CD.

"Holy Shit! It's Justin Bieber?" Maggie asked skeptically as she stood on her tip-toes trying to get a better look. Lizzie nodded her head but Maggie paid no attention. Instead she fixated her eyes on Jeremy who was currently dragging the boy into his house.

"Unfortunately." Lizzie answered as she saw Justin being dragged away. "Great... now I'm going to get in trouble for not getting the stupid autograph."

"Why is he here?" Maggie asked still looking at Jeremy's house.

"His dad lives in that house over there." Lizzie said pointing to the one next to Maggie's house. Maggie looked down at her buzzing phone.

**From Mom: **

** We're on our way home now. Get ready for the dinner over at Jeremy's house. Luv ya.**

"Uh... Lizzie. I gotta go." Maggie said as she began running back across the street to her own house.

"Wait up!" Lizzie called as she followed her new friend into the house. "Calm down. What happened?"

"Oh.. I didn't know you were following me." Maggie admitted as she shut the door behind Lizzie. "Ok, You're probably going to roll your eyes when I say that I LOVE Justin Bieber."

"Ew. Ok. well I can handle that." Lizzie said while nodding her head to confirm. "So why'd you run?"

"I'm going over to that house tonight for a little party. I have to get ready." Maggie replied as she dragged Lizzie up the stairs and into her new bedroom.

"Maggie!" Her mom screamed from downstairs three hours later. The girls had gotten Maggie into a whit Hollister shirt with skinny jeans, and a pair of uggs. After that they just talked about boys and life.

"Yeah?" She replied while opening her bedroom door and stepping out into the hallway.

"We're about ready to go."

"Ok." Maggie shut the bedroom door and squealed. Lizzie covered her eyes and smiled.

"Calm down. He's not everything expects him to be." Maggie turned and gave Lizzie a confused look before turning back to her door and opening it again.

"And you've met him before?"

"Well, no."

"Then shut up." Lizzie laughed slightly before following Maggie down the stairs.

"I'm going to go. Good luck!" She called as she opened the door and shut it behind her.

**It's kind of boring but Justin will be in the next chapter and it'll get better. I promise. :) **


	3. Her So Called Idol

"Hi. Thanks for coming." Jeremy exclaimed as he opened his front door and saw his new neighbors waiting to be let in. "You can have a seat in the living room. There are snacks on the coffee table." My mom smiled and nodded as she led my dad into the room Jeremy was pointing to.

"Dad." Maggie turned around to see a boy with shaggy brown hair walk down the stairs. Her heart skipped a beat when she realized who it was. "Where'd you put my- Who are you?" Maggie frowned slightly at the rude tone of his voice but shook it off and smiled slightly.

"I'm Maggie. I live next door."

"Whatever." He said turning back to his dad. "Where'd you put my guitar?"

"Justin, be polite. Introduce yourself" Jeremy said sharply as he watched his son roll his eyes. Maggie shifted her feet awkwardly before putting her gaze back onto the boy on the stairs.

"Like she doesn't already know who I am.." He mumbled loud enough for Maggie to hear. She couldn't help the anger that spread throughout her body. He didn't know her, why was he being so rude?

"Actually I have no idea who you are." She lied and looked at Jeremy with a smirk. Jeremy returned the glance with a sad smile.

"Like hell you don't." He replied as he too felt the sudden anger run through his body. Jeremy sighed and left the teens to talk to themselves.

"Uh.. sorry. Drawing a blank." She said shrugging her shoulders and turning around. Justin scoffed and turned in the opposite direction to talk to his dad. Maggie looked back at the boy who she grew to 'love' before shaking her head in disappointment. She should've known he'd let the fame get to his head.

"Hey Kiddo. Ready to go?" Her dad asked while patting her on the head like a dog. She sighed and shook her head.

"Yeah, sure." She grabbed her coat and left the Bieber house without looking back. She didn't need to be treated like shit. She got plenty of hat from her brother.

Justin trudged around the house wanting nothing but to go home, or at least what he could call home these days: His bus. But he couldn't because his mom had said that he needed a break from the fame that had 'caused his head to inflate'.

"Ju-in." He heard Jazmyn call from behind him. He turned around and sigh seeing that his sister wasn't in bed where she was supposed to be. He picked her up easily and positioned her on his hip as he continued to walk towards the kitchen where his snack was waiting.

"What are you doing up?" He asked with all the happiness he could muster. He loved his sister, he just didn't like staying in _her _house. Before she could answer, or try to, they heard the kitchen door swing open.

"What are you doing up so late?" Jeremy asked as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "And why do you have Jazmyn up?"

"She followed me."

"She's 2 years old Justin! It's 2 o'clock in the morning!" Jeremy quickly took Jazmyn away from Justin and turned around.

"It's not my fault she followed me!" Justin retaliated in self-defense. Jeremy turned back around and mouthed "don't" before walking back upstairs to his bed. Justin Groaned and walked outside slamming the door on his way out.

"Is the pop star angry?" He heard a voice call from across the lawn. He quickly turned his head to the side and his eyes landing on a familiar person.

"I knew you knew who I was." He said, a smug smile landing on his face. She shook her head and shrugged.

"No, I googled it." He chuckled and shook his head.

"You're such a liar." He walked over to the fence standing between them. He took in the girl standing before him. She was wearing pink flannel pajama pants, a pair of uggs, and a Katy Perry concert T-shirt. Her long brown hair was in a pony tail and she was holding a book down by her side.

"Believe what you want." She answered as she shrugged her shoulders. They stood there for a second in complete silence before Justin decided that it was too quiet.

"So, uh... how's it going?" He asked when the silence got the best of him. He looked up from where his eyes were situated on the ground.

"So why now?" She asked and sighed when she saw confusion take place of his smiling face. "I mean, why are you being so nice to me now?" He groaned as he realized what she was talking about.

"You probably think I'm a jerk don't you?"

"Yeah... pretty much." She answered nodding he chuckled slightly before a serious look crossed his face.

"Sorry about that. Don't like being here that much." He admitted. She nodded her head slowly forming an 'O' shape with her mouth.

"Me neither."

"Why not?"

"I'd rather be home." She answered his question. Thinking about her old house made her smile about all the memories she had within it.

"Where's home?" He didn't know why but he wanted to know more about her.

"San Francisco." He nodded his head and she grinned. Silence once again overtook the two teens. "So what's your story?"

"My story?"

"Yeah, why don't you like being here?" She asked and immediately saw his change in attitude. He took a step back from the fence and rubbed his hand through his hair.

"I... well, I uh.." He wanted to keep his mouth shut, but something inside of him wouldn't let him. He wanted to run back into the house and never talk to the girl again, but he couldn't because at the same time he wanted the exact opposite.

"You don't have to-"

"It's not mine." He said before she could finish her sentence. He looked over at Maggie and he saw a look of sympathy cross her eyes. Without notice he turned around and walked toward his kitchen door. He didn't want her sympathy and he sure as hell didn't need it. He was Justin Bieber for God's Sake.


End file.
